swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Cavern of Ancient Ruins
Cavern of Ancient Ruins Final Map.png cavern of ancient ruins intro.png Cavern of Ancient Ruins Enemies.jpg Golem Profile.jpg Giant Spider Profile.jpg Dark Dwarf Profile.jpg Blade Golem Profile.jpg Dwarf Miner Profile.jpg Spider Queen Profile.jpg Titan Profile.jpg Ancient Robot Profile.jpg "The dwarves established a dig site here to uncover buried ancient artifacts. Excavetion came to a sudden hatf after they discovered that the place is now the nest of extremely deadly giant spiders. You dare to see what the dwarves dare not?" Difficulty - Very Easy 'Elemental Bonus: Arcane '(+70 AP) For a low zone, this is a nice one. It has 2 Relics & 1 pet. Something of value drops from each boss, and the Rare Encounter, Dwarf Miner is easy to come across. There is a 4th Route that does not lead to any bosses. It's good for an extra RT. Note: The difference in numbers for EXP, Durability, & Stamina are due to hazards and/or the random encounters. ---- =Location= 1. Worn-out Tunnel Rare Trace "Someone in the group is constantly farting silently!": Become Demoralized "Member steps on an ancient trap device and takes a poison dart to the knee!": Become Poisoned "Member strips over a hideous-loking human skull!!": Become Scared "The ceiling right above you crumbles down!": -80 Hp "You take the bottle of liquid away from a dead body. Apparently he did get to it in time so he wont be needing in anymore.": Gain Antidote "Everyone goes throgh the tunnel cautiously!": Nothing happens 2. "DANGER!" Sign Encounter Golem 3. Collapse Site Encounter Giant Spider Encounter Dark Dwarf 4. Abandoned Mining Site Rare Trace "Instead of finding valuable minerals, you find a miner's diary.": +3 Silver Mastery (Gain Soul Shard if Mastered) Gain 250 Coins Gain Soul Shard Gain Iron Gain Silver Gain Spider Web (Queen's Silk Nest Collectible) Gain Baby Spider (Queen's Silk Nest Collectible) Gain Spider Gem (Queen's Silk Nest Collectible) Gain Black Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collectible) 5. Spiders' Lair (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Rare Trace "All the spider eggs hatched as you pass! Lots of tiny spiders are swarming your group!": -80 Hp "Some group members are entangled by spider webs!": -1 Stamina "You quickly move pass countless twitching spider eggs.": Nothing happens "Member grabs a spider egg and the egg explodes!": Become Poisoned "There is a luker in the dark!": Encounter Giant Spider 6. Miner's End Encounter Blade Golem 7. Golden Chamber Rare Trace "After carefully examining the gold products in the room, you gain a fair amount of knowledge about the material.": +4 Gold Mastery (Gain 400 Coins if Mastered) Gain 400 Coins Gain 1,000 Coins Gain Adamantite Gain Gold Gain 2x Soul Shard Gain Black Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collectible) Gain Spider Silk (Queen's Silk Nest Collectible) Gain Spider Gem (Queen's Silk Nest Collectible) 8. Destroyed Lounge Encounter Giant Spider Encounter Dark Dwarf 9. Gallery Corner Rare Trace "You gaint boulder rolls down from no where! Everyone is able to dodge it in time!": Nothing happens "Member triggers a trap! Causing everyone to take an arrow to the knee!": -100 HP "A giant boulder strikes the group from above!": -150 HP "Group is ambushed from behind!": -30 HP and Encounter Dark Dwarf "Everyone stops to look at the amazing drawings and ancient writings on the wall.": -1 Stamina & +1 Location Mastery 10. Stone Statue Area Encounter Blade Golem 11. Half-Destroyed Library Rare Trace "You find some precious articles about the history of this place.": +2 Location mastery (Gain 400 Coins if Mastered) "You find a page of rough design sketch on this place's architectural structure.": +3 Location mastery (Gain 400 Coins if Mastered) Gain 300 Coins Gain Mithril Gain Soul Shard 12. Queen's Nest Encounter Spider Queen (Boss 1) 13. Pitch-black Slit (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) "Member is having trouble squeezing through one of the tighter gaps.": -1 Stamina "You have a sense that the final destination is just up ahead, so your group becomes determined and moves through the tunnel very quickly.": +1 Stamina "Some members are bitten by insects!": -80 HP "The tunel is slimy!": Become Sticky "Member is wounded while squeezing through one of the jagged edges!": Become Injured "Member is suffering from claustrophobia!": Become Scared 14. Ancient Towering Gate (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Titan (Boss 2) 15. Buried Object(Colossal) (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Ancient Robot (Boss 3) ---- =Enemies= Regular Enemies: Rare Enemy: Dwarf Miner 100hp 100xp. Normal (60 Atk). Blue (Demoralized). Grey (+AP) Loot: Gain 2x Mithril Gain Diamond Gain Gold Gain 6x Iron Gain Meteorite Gain Sacred Stone Gain Demon Stone Boss 1: Spider Queen 165hp 40xp (+800 first time) Quick -1 hand for encounter Loot: Gain 450 Coins Gain Antidote Gain Soul Shard Gain 2x Soul Shard Gain Treasure Chest (Queen's Mandible Steel Relic Core) Gain Spider Web (Queen's Silk Nest Collectible) Gain Baby Spider (Queen's Silk Nest Collectible) Gain Spider Silk (Queen's Silk Nest Collectible) Gain Spider Gem (Queen's Silk Nest Collectible) Gain Black Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collectible) Boss 2: Titan 600hp 50xp (+1,800 xp first time) Loot: Gain Energy Hammer Gain Shield Hammer Gain Soul Shard Gain Adamantite Gain 500 Coins Gain Treasure Chest (Titan Core Obsidian Relic Core) Gain Iron Chest (Titan Bracelet 9/9 Secondary Armor) Boss 3: Ancient Robot 1,350hp 95xp (+5,000 xp first time) Can Shield Loot: Gain Shield Hammer Gain 600 Coins Gain Soul Shard Gain 2x Soul Shard Gain Energy Hammer Gain Hyper Steel MA Gain Damgun (Pet) ---- =Rare Items= ---- Farm Route Requirements: Category:Adventure locations Category:Adventure Category:Arcane Category:Cavern of Ancient Ruins Category:Demoralized Category:Poisoned Category:Scared Category:Consumables Category:Iron Category:Silver Category:Adventure Collectibles Category:Soul Shard Category:Gold Category:Adamantite Category:Mithril Category:Sticky Category:Injured Category:Diamond Category:Meteorite Category:Sacred Stone Category:Demon Stone Category:Hammers Category:Pets Category:Hyper Steel MA